


Not Cut Out

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Not Cut Out

Just a short little thing. Idk it just came to me. Idk. Enjoy.

 

 

I’m not cut out to be a ranger.  Of course it’s exhilarating and I’m excited but I know I’m not what the team needs. Dillon seems to have some faith in me but the others are just mad. I was trying to find them a good ranger. I know a lot who tried out sucked but I thought with Tenaya I’d found the perfect person. I’m just disappointed it turned out the way it did. I had to keep it away from her, and this was the only way how.

But now the team is stuck with me. I know the DNA bonds with it, but what happens if a ranger dies? There has to be some way to reset this. If I can’t hold my own in battle and die, would they be able to get someone better?

I guess it’s hard enough knowing that I messed up, just like I do so many other times, but with everyone giving me death glares it makes it hard to stay positive. I’m not really that positive of a person but I do like to act it to hide how I really feel. I’m sure if you get close enough, you’ll learn to notice. But no one gets that close, I drive them away too quickly.

The alarms blare for a new attack bot. Another chance for me to fail gloriously and further prove how I’m not cut out for any of this.


End file.
